The invention relates to a washing apparatus for cleaning highly contaminated fibrous suspensions. More particularly, the invention relates to a washing apparatus for cleaning highly contaminated fibrous suspensions made from waste paper and containing a high proportion of specifically lightweight contaminants such as foils.
A very wide variety of washing apparatus for cleaning highly contaminated fibrous suspensions are known. However, all of such apparatus are relatively expensive and complicated. Waste paper suspensions that are obtained after pulping waste paper in a breaker contain a considerable proportion of contaminants, and especially coarse contaminants. Consequently, there is a requirement or need for a washing device which is relatively simple in construction, and therefore operationally reliable, that can cleanse the waste paper of coarse contaminants in an inexpensive way.
Furthermore, as far as possible, the washing device should be able to further break down pieces of waste paper in the suspension, and cleanse lightweight contaminants, such as foils, insofar as these lightweight contaminants are still present in the suspension.